Beating the Heat
by Cayliana
Summary: Metro City is in the middle of a heat-wave, and the power is out. What are our favorite couple to do? Genderbend, Femmeslash


A/N: Okay, so this is pretty much my _first time ever_ writing something like this, so I hope it comes across better than it seems to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Megamind. If I did, there would be a sequel already. :3

* * *

><p>"Ugh, it's <em>too hot<em>!" Roxanne complained, fanning herself listlessly as she lazed on the couch, her now-heroic girlfriend lying on the floor, a wet towel covering her bare back in lieu of the clothing she had abandoned nearly the second she walked through the door due to the heat as she glowered at nothing in particular.

Irritable, she rolled onto her side to face Mylani, abandoning her useless efforts to cool down and steadying herself on the couch to poke the woman now currently resting her unusually large head on the floor with a foot. "Any suggestions?" she asked after she had the attention she wanted, an annoyed look on her girlfriend's face.

"If I had any _sue-gest-tions_, Miss Ritchi," Mylani countered, too cranky because of the heat to use Roxanne's name, "don't you think I would have said something by now?"

Well, she did have a point there. Mylani would have definitely shared any ideas she had in regards to making the small apartment they were currently sharing more comfortable.

Which meant it was up to Roxanne to think of something.

Great.

Groaning, Roxanne rolled onto her back again, dragging a hand over her face. It was just _too hot_ to do anything. Why is it that it always seemed to be during the worst months of the year that the power went out?

The blinds were already drawn to make the room darker (and hopefully cooler), but even that didn't bring the temperature in the room down. It had to be at least ninety in here, by Roxanne's guess, but without the power on she couldn't actually check.

The food in her freezer was probably partly defrosted by now.

Wait.

Freezer.

Roxanne frowned, checking her memory to see if she had actually replaced the ice-cube tray that morning, back when the air conditioning actually worked and she naively hadn't thought this would happen.

Yes, she did remember putting the tray back in. The freezer hadn't been opened since before the power went out, so maybe...?

Rolling off the couch and barely missing Mylani as she dashed for the kitchen, Roxanne pulled the freezer door open, grinning widely when frosty air came rolling out at her face. "Yes!"

"Yes, _what_?" came from the front room, the tone of the question both amused and annoyed.

"Ice!" Roxanne crowed, grabbing the tray of partially frozen cubes and shutting the door of the freezer before setting the little Godsends down on the counter.

Turning to dig around in one of the above-head cupboards, she grabbed a plastic pitcher, setting it down next to the tray only to be filled with ice.

The noise of the frozen water hitting the plastic bottom of the pitcher got Mylani's attention – she soon joined Roxanne in the kitchen, towel wrapped around her head as she leaned against the door-frame and watched the reporter curiously.

"Hand me some water bottles, would you?" Roxanne asked, holding the container against her stomach in an effort to cool herself down a little beforehand. Grinning, Mylani nodded and complied, her curiosity having pushed the heat to the back of her (admittedly overly busy at times) mind.

Almost dancing in anticipation, Roxanne opened up the plastic bottles and upended them over the ice, enjoying the cracking noise coming out of the container with childish excitement. It wasn't until she finished filling the pitcher that she finally noticed the state of dress (or rather, undress), Mylani was currently in.

Okay, so she knew the other woman had been naked from the moment of arrival, but until then, it wasn't like she had anything else to call her attention away from the heat.

She turned away, pulling her attention back to the now-chilled water on the counter. "This should help." she said, knowing there was no way Mylani missed Roxanne looking at her like that.

"Help how, exactly, Miss Ritchi?" Mylani asked, continuing to use her old term of address and grinning still as she pushed off of the door-frame and walked the rest of the way into the kitchen, her steps light as she moved.

"Well, usually ice water helps keep things colder when it's this hot out." Roxanne replied, keeping her attention focused on the other woman's face. Okay, so her banter was lacking at the moment. It was too hot out for banter.

Dipping a hand into the water, Mylani reached up toward Roxanne's face, flicking the water on her fingers onto her skin, then, laughing, turning away to dash back to the living room, enjoying her little prank as Roxanne still stood there, gaping.

She didn't -

She hadn't -

Oh, it was _on_!

Dunking both hands into the ice-cold-by-now water, Roxanne shivered, an excited grin on her face as she waited for her hands to match the temperature surrounding them.

A few minutes passed, the laughter from the living room having slowed into sporadic giggling, and still she stood there, hands in the ice water and waiting for her girlfriend to get worried enough to come back in.

Watching the clock, Roxanne hummed to herself, swaying back and forth a little as she waited. Shouldn't actually be that long now.

True to expectation, Mylani peeked around the corner of the doorway a minute later. Pulling her hands out of the water and hiding them behind her, Roxanne walked over to her girlfriend with a smile. "I have a better idea to keep cool, if you want to hear it."

"Oooh, what is it?" she asked, leaning further into the kitchen and looking around. Nothing had changed, so, what exactly...?

Reaching forward, Roxanne rested a now-freezing hand on the smaller woman's shoulder, enjoying the yelp of surprise while keeping a straight face. "What? Is something wrong?"

"Hand! Freezing!" Mylani replied, pulling herself away and studying Roxanne's face in confusion. What in the world was she even _doing_?

"I thought you wanted to cool off." Roxanne teased, reaching forward again and laughing quietly when Mylani flinched away. "Come on, it's not like it feels bad. Not in this heat."

"Well, yes, but..." She wasn't sure. Sure, the towel had _started_ _out_ cold, but that cold? Admittedly, it wasn't _that_ bad, but this wasn't a side of Roxanne she was used to seeing, and she wasn't sure if she liked it yet or not.

"Oh come on, what happened to your never-give-up, try-anything-once spirit?" the brunette asked, hands clasped behind her back as she rocked a little on her heels and waited.

Okay, that she had to answer to. Roxanne was calling her out with this one, and she was _not_ going to back down from a challenge.

"Fine!"

"Fine what?"

"Fine... this! Whatever it is you're doing!"

By that time, she had drawn into herself, back straight and eyes closed while she waited. She trusted Roxanne, yes, but this... this was something new, and outside of her experience. New things were difficult to get used to.

Roxanne sighed, pulling Mylani forward and against her, realizing that she was probably inadvertently making things more difficult, but maybe this would help.

"You know I'm not going to hurt you, Mylani." she said softly, one hand trailing down over the bare back of the woman in front of her. "Now, come on."

Grabbing one bare blue hand, she pulled her girlfriend along toward the bedroom, leaving the now-sweating pitcher where it sat and hoping her hands had warmed up somewhat.

She may not be able to cool things down for both of them, but heating things up? That was always going to be easier.


End file.
